1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage detecting system.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage detecting circuit includes a voltage meter for detecting a voltage supplied to an electronic device. A voltage measuring range of the voltage meter needs to be adjusted since the voltage supplied to the electronic device may be less or greater than a predetermined voltage value. However, the voltage measuring range of the voltage detecting circuit cannot be adjusted automatically.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.